The pharmacokinetics of nifedipine in 6 patients after single and multi-dose administration of nifedipine were determined. The effect of chronic dosing on single dose kinetic parameters was evaluated and significant changes in bioavailability and/or clearance were observed. The significance of this work lies in obtaining a better undertanding of nifedipine disposition afer chronic dosing. These data will help determine the optimum dose of the drug while minimizing reduction in heart rate and blood pressure.